Comfortable
by Aeria
Summary: A short, hopefully sweet fic that deals with Burt's discovery that his son has started dating Blaine. All in the midst of Kurt and Blaine being their own adorable selves, of course.


Spoilers: Up to and including 2x16 but that's it.

Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Finn.

Words: 2800

A/N: This was kind of written on a whim while I was at a wedding on the weekend (well, not at the wedding, though they did play Etta James' _At Last_ which is my headcanon song for the Warblers to sing to Kurt and Blaine after they get together and that sparked something). Not smutty at all just very character driven (which worries me) and sweet and lovely. I hope. I'm keen to hear what your all think because I'm not sure I've got Burt in character.

As always, colossal thanks to people who have reviewed my previous fics. I do love them! And unbetaed because…yeah. I do try to edit though. But let me know if I've missed anything!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine are comfortable. It had been a few days of awkward fumbling with words and with hands and a fairly terrifying confrontation to get a whole lot of stuff out in the open but they'd decided later that most good relationships started as such and then laid, side by side, on the bed and smiled at each other for over an hour.<p>

Now they know exactly where their relationship stands, exactly what the boundaries are for pushing, for getting pushed back. They've discussed the whole 'sex' thing and the whole 'sexy' thing and agreed that it will take some convincing for Kurt to believe everything Blaine says to be true. At one point in the conversation, Blaine had kissed Kurt hard, probably a bit too hard and their teeth had clicked and then his tongue had slipped over Kurt's and they'd both moaned and then Kurt's hand was being wrenched forward and pressed to the crotch of Blaine's pants before he could react.

Eyes springing open, Kurt had reeled back but not before he was entirely aware that there, under his hand, Blaine was hard and hot and arching just a little. A few seconds later he realized Blaine had groaned low in his throat at the contact but mostly Kurt was just left looking shocked. Blaine had apologized, admitted he was pushing too far, too fast, had said he didn't want that yet but that Kurt needed to know exactly what was going on. He's said he was just an awkward, bubbling teenager with no idea and that it was a secret but one that Kurt should know.

Kurt had forgiven him and mulled over things later that night and at some point started to believe Blaine when he mumbled things against his lips.

They still haven't progressed terribly far past heavy petting, occasionally things will get too amorous and they'll end up sprawled together and Kurt will feel Blaine against his thigh of stomach. Sometimes Kurt wonders if Blaine feels him. Once, two days ago, Kurt got bold and rocked his hips deliberately, shocking Blaine's own eyes wide and his face into something hilarious and they'd ended up giggling uselessly for the rest of the afternoon.

The progression is slow and fun and hot and comfortable. Kurt likes to talk things through and Blaine likes to listen and sometimes they swap places but it all makes for a superb first love. Not that either one has been brave enough to utter such a word yet. Not so much for fear of rejection as for fear of moving too far forward too fast and bursting the blissful bubble they currently inhabit.

They're not in any rush.

But comfortable has it's problems. They can't stand to be apart. When they are apart they can't stop texting and daydreaming. Blaine has taken to scrawling letters in class and then slipping the folded up paper into Kurt's hand in the corridors without a word. Kurt thinks that's probably the sweetest thing ever.

And outside of school, being apart is a problem. They go to the Lima Bean more than they should. They go shopping and to movies and Kurt's dad has noticed the lack of his son around the house but not commented. Blaine's parents haven't.

There's been drama at Kurt's house, Finn has had a bad run lately and he's taking up most of the attention. There've been a few heated exchanges over speeding tickets and girls and flunking a class. Kurt's faded to the background a bit and for once he's fine with that.

Except it means he hasn't found the time to tell his family about Blaine. It's completely incidental, he was planning on coming home the very day they first kissed and telling his dad through a grin that hurt his cheeks but his dad hadn't been home. And then the next day was a day where his dad was busy standing staunchly behind his wife and backing her as she chastised her son. And then the next Blaine had taken Kurt out for a show.

So, two weeks later, Regionals over, Kurt and Blaine excessively comfortable, Finn finally back on good terms with everyone and his mistakes forgiven, they all sit down to dinner. Blaine has been invited by default: he dropped off Kurt after coffee and then came in and was still there when they ate. Not uncommon, by any stretch. He's eaten with them twice in the last two weeks, both times in almost absolute silence as tension simmered away.

But tonight, the five of them sit down and there are smiles and it's relaxed and comfortable and the pasta is delicious and the conversation flows. Blaine and Kurt sit side by side and just once let their fingers brush beneath the table. No one notices and half way through the meal Burt and Finn have settled into a lively debate about football with the occasional comment from Carole and Blaine and Kurt have settled to discuss the film they saw a few nights before.

It's all laughter and smiles and Kurt adamantly refusing to agree with Blaine's claim that it was 'perfect love at first sight' and from both protagonists because he's changed his mind about some things in the last few weeks. When Blaine outright asks, "Do you no longer believe in love at first sight?" with a grin and faux-offence, Kurt glances at his family and decides they're not paying enough attention to follow the conversation.

"Of course I do," he replies, voice dropping a little. "But you can't just put two people across and table, not let them speak, just have a few glances and then premise the rest of the story on that being it!"

Blaine shakes his head, "Wasn't that exactly what happened here?" It's cryptic enough, he thinks. "Even if one of us was a little late on coming to the party?"

Kurt does that adorable lop-sided grin. "A few _months_!" he corrects. "And no, it wasn't. I was fawning over you after 'Teenage Dream' and you may have been more than fawning over me after 'Blackbird' but that was only because you knew me."

Blaine fluttering his eyelashes but Kurt's decided this is important to explain. He's also, despite surroundings, decided this is rather perfect.

"And maybe, _maybe_, I somehow knew then, in that first moment, that you were it. But it wasn't all there laid out for me to see." Another sideways glance to make sure the debate about football rages on. "You don't think every time I learn something new I fall in love with you a little bit more."

Blaine's breath catches and he stops pulling silly faces because this has absolutely nothing to do with the movie. After a few moments pass and Kurt just smiles slightly and looks at his plate, Blaine whispers 'Me too,' and catches his hand for a second beneath the table and squeezes. They share a grin and breathe deep together and then Blaine breaks the moment by speaking, voice returned to normal. "But in the movies it isn't about personality or adorable little traits, it's just about love at first sight and hilarious faux pas occurring in front of family and friends because of it."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt knows his boyfriend has a point. Moment gone, Kurt turns back to his meal and listens in on the conversation across from him. It's only a minute later, when he turns back to Blaine to inquire after their plans for the weekend and the stupid grin that Blaine's been wearing all that time registers and he stops and smiles back.

Blaine laughs then and Kurt isn't sure why but not terribly worried. Blaine points to his own cheek and says, "You got a little…"

Kurt's tongue darts out and Blaine laughs more and points more emphatically at his own cheek. The laughter's too nice to lose so Kurt, without very much care for how silly he's being, just tries a little harder to reach the spot with his tongue.

Shaking his head, Blaine reaches out and holds Kurt's chin with index finger and thumb and angles his head and Kurt had thought he's use a napkin but he leans over and presses his lips, the slightest lap of a tongue just above and across from Kurt's lips and then freezes, hovering an inch from his face and when Kurt catches up his eyes go wide.

The room is suddenly very, very quiet. Too quiet and as Blaine sits back in his chair, eyes staring hard at his plate he thinks he can hear the breathing of every other person. Not his own, he's holding that.

Evidently, Kurt has been braver than Blaine and has looked up and is now saying "Dad," in a tone that sounds very grown up and reasonable.

"What was that?" Burt Hummel shoots back and Blaine does look up now because he has to, because he can feel his boyfriend sitting next to him needing his help. He's not sure it's the best idea, but he reaches out and laces his fingers between Kurt's, first under the table and then lifting them to rest between their plates.

Burt's eyes go wider, as do Carole's and Finn's would if it were physically possible. "Kurt, there something you wanna tell me?"

A flickering glance to Blaine and then, sounding so much more in control than he is. "Yeah, dad, Blaine and I are together." He doesn't hesitate before labeling what they are and even though they've come up with a dozen ways to describe their relationship, 'together' is the right way.

"Since when?" Burt all but growls and now one of Carole's hands has come to rest over his.

"A couple of weeks. We meant to tell you but just never really got around to it." It's a lame excuse and maybe, somewhere, there was more to it than that. "So I'm telling you now."

It's obvious Burt isn't happy and when his eyes shift their focus to the older of the two boys, Blaine shrinks a little into his chair. Kurt's hand just tightens around his.

"You wanna tell me what it is you're playing at?" he asks.

Brow creasing, it takes Blaine a moment to realize he's being accused of something and a moment more to take offence. He keeps it contained though. "I'm not playing at anything. We've started dating because –" and here he falters because there are too many answers in his head. "Because we want to. Because we make each other happy. And I am sorry we didn't tell you, but it was an honest lack of opportunity."

"Because it looks to me like you're just taking advantage here. You go around kissing girls and singing to other boys and now that that's done you've just moved on to the next one."

Blaine flushes and Finn faintly wonders whether he's embarrassed or offended. He's also wondering why no one told him about this because all of a sudden he's pretty sure a lot of people at school knew.

"I was confused," Blaine defends, "And Kurt and I have talked, at length, about all of that and frankly, it's not any of your business."

Completely, utterly the wrong thing to say and Blaine doesn't know it but beside him Kurt is looking at Carole and they're silently formulating a plan to drag their respective partners away.

"Hey, that's my son, it is entirely my business. You hurt him, physically, emotionally, I even get wind that you upset him…" he lets the sentence hang and the implication is pretty clear.

Blaine breathes, nostrils flaring as he forces himself to remain calm. Kurt'll kill him if he can't fix this. "Look we were wrong not to tell you, okay? Kurt wanted to and so did I but it just didn't happen. Now we're telling you. But no one is threatening Kurt on my behalf and I wouldn't want them to. I'm just as much at risk here as he is and thinking I'm just some player who doesn't care is so completely off the mark. I make mistakes but he is most definitely not one of them. And I think sometimes you forget that he is just as much of a boy…man as I am. Probably more of a man that me. I think, you underestimate him, especially now. I love him and he could just as easily break my heart as me his. But at the moment we are so, so happy."

Kurt's hand is holding his so tightly it almost hurts and his breath has caught in his throat and Blaine can't believe he just told Kurt's dad that he's in love with his son.

"We are, dad," Kurt's saying." We're really happy, probably happier than I've even been and I really, really want you to be happy for us."

Carole makes a small sound in her throat and Burt's expression finally softens. He wants to warn them, wants to point out that it's only been two weeks and they shouldn't be throwing words like 'love' around but he's struggling not to think of how quickly he fell in love with Kurt's mom and how young he'd been then. He sighs his defeat and doesn't miss the shaky grins exchanged between the two boys across from him.

"I am happy for you. I just don't want you to get hurt." He pauses long enough to fix a stare on Blaine. "There's going to be rules, as well."

Kurt smiles sweetly, "I'd assume the same rules apply here as with Finn and his girlfriend?" He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from pluralizing 'girlfriend'.

In truth, Burt thinks those rules are entirely too lax but he can't quite pinpoint a good reason to voice so he just ends up nodding. The rest of the meal is slightly uncomfortable. Finn doesn't speak a word and Carole struggles to engage Burt in any sort of conversation as he just looks from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

Asking to be excused and with permission granted, Kurt stands and Blaine stands beside him. They take their dishes into the kitchen and Kurt promises to come back down and so his part of the clean up after Blaine's gone, which will, he agrees, be before 9. Then he makes an entirely transparent excuse about homework and the pair move to the stairs. Burt calls after them to leave the door open.

Up in Kurt's room, standing just inside the open door, Blaine smiles and it's unsure and lovely and Kurt leans in for a chaste kiss. "That could have been a disaster," he murmurs.

"You mean it wasn't?"

He shakes his head just enough that the tip of his nose brushes Blaine's and then they're kissing again and it's a proper kiss with arms around each other and heat and promise and small noises escaping into the other's mouth.

"I can't believe you told my dad you love me," Kurt whispers once he's pulled back, the bodies still pressed but space between their lips to speak. He sounds shy and Blaine blushes.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." It almost sounds like an apology.

Kurt hums and kisses him again. "It was perfect," he assures.

Blaine expects Kurt to say it now, to even the playing field and it must show in his eyes because Kurt laughs a little and kisses him once more before disentangling and moving to his desk. "I'll say it back when you least expect it," he says and it's just a little bit seductive and Blaine can't help but imagine exactly when that might be.

As they laugh and start the computer, intent on doing very little homework but aware of the open door, neither one of them notices Finn slipping silently past, lips quirked upwards in a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Short and hopefully a bit sweet. I wasn't happy with this at all and was planning on just leaving it on my computer for the rest of eternity but when I re-read it I didn't think it was so terrible. Not my usual smutty, heated stuff but hopefully still enjoyable. Let me know! You know I love your guys' reviews! <em>


End file.
